masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Olar Kess
Olar Kess is a member of Kalin Grim's group and former Cerberus Assassin. She has served Cerberus since the age of her birth and left for personal reasons. Birth Olar was a specially breeded human. Born with enhanced abilities and intelligence. Her father, a devoted member of Cerberus, created Olar as a milestone to make humanity a more dominant race in both genetics and figure. Her father trained her to become ruthless and an unstoppable killer. As a child, Olar enjoyed killing and was satisfied that no one could stop her. Soon, Olar became a top reliable member of Cerberus. The Illusive Man gave Olar her own unit to watch her growing progress. Olar did'nt bond well with the group and requested she work alone. At the age of 14, she was purposly exposed to eezo and developed biotic abilities soon after. Olar genetic structure made her the perfectly bred human. Her father planned to make more humans like her. Abandonment of Cerberus Despite Olar's loyalty, she began becoming more uncontrollable and psychotic. She reached her breaking point when she found out her father was making clones of her. Olar responded by hunting him down. When confronting her so-called father, he begged her to let him live. Her father taunted Olar on how he gave her everything. Despite his plea's, Olar stabbed him mercilessly. Olar was then dubbed AWOL and a warning came to members of Cerberus to advise distance from her. After abandoning Cerberus, Olar headed for the Citadel, taking assassin listings. Olar took every listing regardless how much her employer paid. She would kill anyone. Even as far as to kill a baby. Olar literally had no greedy need for money or power. Instead she continued killing people, factions wanted dead. Through her young-adult life, Olar had been employed by many merc groups and wealthy people due to her performance and the fact that she will kill anyone. Recruitment by Kalin Grim While Olar was on an assassination job, she was contacted by Kalin Grim. Kalin offered her a spot in her group and promised Olar many assassin listings. Olar catiously went to the meeting point. There, she met Kalin herself, along with Kev Hadar, and Garret Eden. Kalin as said before, promised many assassin listings for Olar to do. She now commited herself to the group. Olar's ruthless nature was what made Kalin fully commit her. Yet, group problems arouse when Kev became suspicious of Olar's merciless motives. As Garret Eden, grew massive dis-taste because of her open personality to strangers. Kalin however, felt no dis-taste for Olar. Skills Her creation resulted in enhanced senses, agility, biotics, intelligence, and combat effectiveness. Olar was trained in using her palm blaster and specially crafted sword she holds dearly close. She can react faster and retains perfect memory. However, what she makes for speed and agility, she lacks in strength. Though a close-combat person, Olar refrains from the use of shotguns or other conventional weapons other than just her palm blaster. Her agility is a result of her training in martial arts. Her fighting hand to hand combat can rival to that of a drell assassin. As well as biotics. Olar can concentrate her biotics to make any form she desires. Strength however, can be poor. Kalin described "She was nearly crushed by that korgan". Olar is usually a fast acting assassin and is prone to be easily knocked back by certain targets, namely a krogan. Trivia *Olar is the alternate parallel of Sal Polaris, in both morals, life, and the way they fight. Category:Female Category:Ex-Cerberus Category:Dantanius Category:Characters Category:Humans